world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112413 Joss-k Ryspor
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:57 -- 11:57 GG: Hello there! 11:57 GG: S-nce you're st-ll onl-ne, -'m assum-ng youre a player! 11:57 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, actvally, I am. I'm aʃʃvming yov're one aʃ well?~ 11:57 GG: Yup 11:57 GG: My names Joss-k 11:58 GG: whats yours? 11:58 GT: ~Ryʃpor Tezeti.~ 11:58 GG: Cool, n-ce to meet you! 11:58 GT: ~And the ʃame to yov.~ 11:58 GT: ~ʃo what bringʃ yov to my hvmble chvmhandle, Joʃʃik?~ 11:59 GG: - just wanted to meet a fellow player -s all! 11:59 GG: - really enjoy meet-ng new people 11:59 GG: Oh, are you a human or a troll or what? 12:00 GT: ~What'ʃ a hvman, exactly?~ 12:00 GG: A we-rd, pale, hornless al-en 12:00 GG: they're pretty cool, actually 12:01 GT: ~I'll...take yovr word for it, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 12:01 GT: ~At thiʃ point I'm inclined to believe anything.~ 12:01 GG: You should talk to them, theyre lots of fun 12:01 GG: And we really should be connect-ng w-th our fellow players 12:02 GT: ~How many are we talking, exactly?~ 12:02 GT: ~I'm ʃorry for all the qveʃtionʃ, it'ʃ jvʃt that my copy waʃ left to me by an acqvaintance and I don't really know mvch abovt it.~ 12:02 GG: there are, l-ke 6 or 7 humans and about 12 trolls 12:02 GG: -t's okay happy to help 12:03 GT: ~Mvch obliged.~ 12:04 GG: So, any other quest-ons? 12:04 GT: ~Perhapʃ one or two.~ 12:04 GG: Ok shoot 12:04 GT: ~Do yov have any idea what an Heir of ʃpace iʃ?~ 12:04 GG: Well - have no clue 12:04 GG: -'m assum-ng that's your t-tle 12:05 GT: ~I ʃee.~ 12:05 GG: And -'m assum-ng you -nher-t space? 12:05 GG: that's qu-te a lot to -nher-t 12:05 GT: ~That wovld make ʃenʃe, althovgh I'm having no ʃmall amovnt of trovble imagining exactly what that wovld entail.~ 12:06 GT: ~What have yov inherited?~ 12:06 GG: me? noth-ng 12:06 GG: -'m just a humble Kn-ght of Heart ( :c 12:07 GT: ~Yov're a knight?~ 12:07 GT: ~Oh my goodneʃʃ, yov're ʃo lvcky!~ 12:07 GG: yup 12:07 GG: - guess - f-ght -n the name of love or someth-ng? 12:08 GT: ~Even better!~ 12:08 GT: ~Yov fight in the name of *romance*.~ 12:08 GG: Yeah - guess 12:08 GT: ~What lifeʃtyle covld poʃʃibly be more allvring?~ 12:08 GG: - honestly cant th-nk of anyth-ng more allur-ng than me 12:08 GT: ~To roam the plainʃ, ʃearching for trovble wherever it may be.~ 12:09 GG: Help-ng the helpless, defend-ng the defenseless 12:09 GT: ~Winning the favovr of many a damʃel and living off of the land with yovr noble hoofbeaʃt aʃ yovr only companion!~ 12:09 GG: Haha 12:09 GG: -f only - had a hoofbeast 12:10 GG: a hoofbeast, a hoofbeast, my k-ngdom for a hoofbeast! 12:10 GG: All - have on my land -s bones 12:10 GT: ~Wait.~ 12:10 GT: ~Waʃ that.~ 12:10 GT: ~Troll William ʃhakeʃpeare?~ 12:10 GG: -ndeed -t was! 12:11 GT: ~A fellow connoiʃʃevr!~ 12:11 GG: - l-ke some of h-s stuff 12:11 GT: ~I particvlarly enjoy Twelfth Perigee~ 12:13 GG: - really enjoy some of h-s poetry 12:13 GT: ~Mmm, yeʃ, hiʃ ʃonnetʃ are to die for.~ 12:14 GT: ~Oh, I'm ʃo ʃorry, yov were talking abovt yovr land?~ 12:15 GG: Oh, -t's okay 12:15 GG: But yeah, everyth-ng -s really just... 12:15 GG: barren here 12:15 GG: there's bones everywhere 12:15 GG: haven't seen another l-v-ng th-ng 12:16 GG: -t's k-nda depress-ng, honestly 12:16 GT: ~I can imagine.~ 12:16 GT: ~My land iʃn't ʃo mvch depreʃʃing aʃ it iʃ ʃlowly driving me inʃane.~ 12:16 GG: What -s your land? 12:16 GT: ~Little Waveʃ and Tadpoleʃ, apparently.~ 12:17 GG: huh 12:17 GT: ~Emphaʃiʃ on the Tadpoleʃ.~ 12:17 GT: ~The croaking iʃ inceʃʃant.~ 12:17 GG: that sounds really annoy-ng 12:17 GG: so -'m here -n lofab and you're -n lolwat 12:17 GG: omg you land can be abbr-ev-ated as "lolwat" 12:18 GG: That's h-lar-ous 12:18 GT: ~Oh dear gog no.~ 12:19 GT: ~On top of everything, my land can be abbreviated to a common acronym?~ 12:19 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 12:19 GG: Ah well 12:19 GG: What can you do, r-ght? 12:19 GG: So, any other quest-ons? 12:19 GT: ~Iʃ there any way I covld get in contact with the otherʃ?~ 12:20 GG: You need there chumhandles? 12:20 GT: ~That wovld be nice, yeʃ.~ 12:20 GG: okay so 12:20 GG: Nullar Etrors, Maid of Hope - aibohphilicGapeseed 12:21 GG: Tlaloc Zapote, Thief of Doom - greatTenochtitlan 12:22 GG: Doir Markov, Page of Mind - galactoidArrival 12:22 GG: Do-rs a human btw 12:22 GT: ~I thovght hiʃ name ʃeemed a tad ʃhort.~ 12:23 GG: yeah, human names are we-rd l-ke that 12:23 GG: Balish Aggaro, Prince of Breath - conciseTactician 12:23 GG: that's all - can th-nk of off the top of my head 12:23 GG: also, there are some you should avo-d 12:24 GT: ~Oh?~ 12:24 GG: -f you are ever contacted by rav-sh-ngCalypso, punctualP-lferer, or sangu-neOracle, do not respond 12:24 GG: They are ev-l 12:24 GT: ~Are they rogve playerʃ, or ʃomething of that ilk?~ 12:25 GG: - don't know 12:25 GG: - th-nk they may actually be end bosses, -f that makes any sense 12:25 GT: ~A little, I think.~ 12:25 GG: So yeah just -gnore them for now 12:26 GT: ~Vnderʃtood.~ 12:27 GT: ~Thank yov again for yovr aʃʃiʃtance, Joʃʃik.~ 12:27 GG: -t's cool 12:27 GG: - actually really enjoy help-ng people 12:27 GT: ~That'ʃ qvite the noble ʃentiment.~ 12:27 GG: - guess -n a way -t -s 12:28 GT: ~I hope I can ʃpeak with yov again ʃometime; yov're very enjoyable company.~ 12:28 GG: Thank you! 12:29 GT: ~If nothing elʃe yov've diʃtracted me from the vnending ribbitʃ.~ 12:29 GG: Happy to help 12:29 GT: ~Not to mention the vnnerving tendencieʃ of my ʃprite...~ 12:32 GG: L-ke what? 12:32 GT: ~Well.~ 12:32 GT: ~Ah.~ 12:32 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ a tad embarraʃʃing.~ 12:32 GG: ? 12:33 GT: ~Dvring the proceʃʃof entering the Medivm, I may have thrown a random book into the kernelʃprite.~ 12:33 GG: What book? 12:33 GT: ~...100 Dayʃ of Troll ʃodom...~ 12:33 GG: - uh 12:33 GG: um 12:33 GG: wow okay 12:34 GT: ~I ʃwear, I have no idea how that got into my library.~ 12:34 GG: ...r-ght 12:34 GT: ~God, I'm an idiot.~ 12:34 GG: so, uh, hey, me and a few other players are form-ng a team 12:34 GT: ~...Right, yeʃ, the game.~ 12:34 GG: yes 12:34 GT: ~Do tell.~ 12:34 GG: mostly out of necess-ty 12:35 GG: S-nce half the trolls are on a "team" 12:35 GG: The rest of us have to team up 12:35 GT: ~That ʃeemʃ reaʃonable.~ 12:35 GT: ~And yov wiʃh me to join thiʃ team?~ 12:36 GG: - don't l-ke the -dea of 2 separate teams, honestly, but we dont really have a cho-ce 12:36 GG: Yeah sure 12:36 GT: ~I'd be happy to join.~ 12:36 GG: Cool 12:36 GG: Welcome to team Just-ce 12:36 GT: ~Team Jvʃtice, eh?~ 12:36 GG: Yup 12:36 GG: oh wa-t! 12:37 GT: ~Hm?~ 12:37 GG: - just remembered some very relevant trollstags 12:37 GG: K-kate Nag-sa - grac-ousTerm-nator 12:37 GG: Ser-ad Ryto-l - carewornAstrolog-st 12:38 GG: they're on the team to 12:38 GT: ~Got it.~ 12:38 GG: also, Tlaloc's on the team 12:38 GG: So, yeah 12:38 GT: ~What of the hvmanʃ?~ 12:39 GG: - don't know whats happen-ng w-th them, team-w-se 12:40 GG: So uh 12:40 GG: anyth-ng else? 12:40 GT: ~I think that'ʃ it.~ 12:40 GG: Ok cool 12:40 GT: ~Thank yov again for yovr help!~ 12:41 GG: no problem! 12:41 GT: ~Vntil we meet again, Joʃʃik.~ 12:41 GG: See ya later!